Timeless Love
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Based on "Phantom of the Opera" comes a story of passion and love between the Phantom, Damon and his protege, Elena who is the rising star of the Opera Populaire. Full summary inside - I still suck at these things. Delena fic!
1. Introduction

Hey! I've returned to fanfiction from an unseen hiatus and I hope that my readers have stuck around waiting for me! And hello to my new readers in the TVD family! This is my 2nd long fanfiction though technically my 5th one! Its my first Vampire Diaries, Delena fic based off 'Phantom of the Opera'. It will also include the story of the play "Love Never Dies" which Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote as a sequel. I was inspired by another author here Jaybunzy0 who is writing a Delena fic too based on 'Beauty and the Beast,' so Thank You Jenn! This fic is dedicated to my best friend and best critic Jezzi even though she's not on here and doesn't know this I'm telling everyone else! haha! I hope you all enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed reading my Supernatural Fanfiction "Love: Lost and Found Again" which has been on a temporary hiatus too but will be updated this week and every week after that too! There are a lot of changes in the story, including me using some of the surnames from the film, the characters plus their relationships have been mixed up! This is just the cast list which includes two characters from the novel who were not included in the movie. The first chapter will be posted very soon! It just needs a few reviews by my beta readers and critics!

* * *

Christine Daae - Elena Saltzman

Erik – Damon

Viscount Raoul de Chagny – Stefan Salvatore

Madame Giry – Sheila Bennett

Meg Giry – Bonnie Bennett

La Carlotta Guidicelli – Rebekah Guidicelli

Monsieur Reyer - Tyler Lockwood

Monsieur Lefevre - Mikael Lefevre

Richard Firmin - Elijah Lefevre

Gilles Andre - Kol Lefevre

Gustave Daae – Alaric Saltzman

Comte Phillipe de Chagny – Niklaus Salvatore

La Sorelli - Caroline Sorelli

Ubaldo Piangi - Matthew (Matt) Piangi

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 1! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank my first reviewers**,** **HannahHey13, Alana and cdaye8184** for their comments! Without further delay, I present to you, the first chapter of** Timeless Love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything about TVD belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, the author and Andrew Lloyd Webber for his adaptation of the novel into film and plays, including 'Love Never Dies'.**

* * *

The year is 1870, in Paris there is a world renowned theater – The Opera Populaire, constructed to magnificence several decades ago. It still continues to stand tall and majestic in the heart of the city with hundreds and thousands of Paris' citizens flocking there to experience a new performance every season. Built of white marble, the exterior of the Opera House comprised of a large palatial building with three domes, each piece crafted by hand and shone to such brilliance that in the summer sunlight the theater would shimmer in all its beauty. There was a large marble staircase with gold banisters at the entrance, always laid with a scarlet silk carpet for the bourgeoisie and elite Parisians to rest their feet on as they alighted from their horse drawn carriages each night.

But more than the shining brilliance of the exterior, the Opera Populaire was famous for its grand design of the interior; high ceilings that were painted with murals everywhere, rich scarlet tapestries hanging from every balcony and tall golden statuettes placed around the main lobby holding gold candles in their hands, but the true beauty of the halls inside the opera house were the dozen three-tiered crystal chandeliers which hung in every room. This particular summer seemed like the usual to everyone living in Paris, tourists enjoying the weather and attractions, the citizens preparing for the opera season thinking if the new performances would live up to the expectations of the previous season, the main ones having been a splendid debut of **_Faust_** which was followed by a tragically beautiful performance of _**Tristan und Isolde**. _No one in Paris had ever dreamed that this year would be one like no other they had ever witnessed before, for it was the year that the Phantom of the Opera left his everlasting mark in the hearts of every Parisian who lived to tell the haunting tale.

* * *

The day had begun on a startling note for the members of the Opera Populaire, rumors of the manger Monsieur Mikael Lefevre's retirement had spread like wildfire through every dressing room and closet where anyone could be found. In the Opera Hall, rehearsals for this evening's opening performance of _**Hannibal** **(Musique de Chalumeau) **_were underway.

"My dear Rebekah, perhaps you would wish to try that again from the beginning?" A gentle voice of a young man called out from the orchestra below the stage.

"From the _beginning?_" A shrill loud female voice rung out, echoing across the empty hall. "No! I will not allow this... this treachery! How can you expect me to finish the rehearsal in time for my dress fitting if you keep telling me to start from the very beginning!" The woman stomped her foot on the stage and fumed.

Just then, an elderly lady dressed in a long black gown walked over to where the prima donna Rebekah Guidicelli stood and gently folded her hands together as she tried to soothe their leading lady.

"Mademoiselle Rebekah..." She started to speak, "Perhaps if you continue from the last lines then Monsieur Lockwood will not mind?" Gesturing to the young conductor who stood staring at the old lady in shock.

"But... Madame Sheila..." He started to say in protest only to be silenced by her raised hand. "Yes, of course we can continue from your last lines Rebekah." Picking up his baton, he resumed the rehearsal once again.

Sheila Bennett, the ballet instructor to all the young dancers in the opera house smiled as she silently retreated offstage and found her students running about the corridors as they changed into their costumes for the next act of _Hannibal. _Madame Bennett almost bumped into Rebekah's lead actor, Matthew Piangi, an average-height young man who was well built with a soft face and short curly blond hair which accentuated his light blue eyes.

"Madame, I apologize... I was not looking... are you hurt?" Unlike his lover, Matthew was a humble performer and a talented actor.

"Not at all, it is I who should be apologizing Monsieur, I was looking for our lead ballerina, Caroline have you seen her?" Sheila questioned him, as she searched for the girl in the crowd behind them.

"I do believe that Mademoiselle Sorelli is in her dressing room getting ready, I noticed your granddaughter heading in that direction only moments ago." Matthew replied.

Just then there was a loud yell from above, the stage director, Monsieur Buquet was yelling at Matthew to get onstage where Rebekah's shrieks were rising once again.

"Go to her, try and keep her onstage until the end of our next act." Sheila told him with a gentle nod of understanding.

"Thank you, I shall try my best." Saying so Matthew headed onstage and was soon heard to be soothing Rebekah's nerves.

Meanwhile the dancers had finished lining up in their positions and were practising last minute pilates; Sheila glanced at the dozen girls and found her granddaughter in the last row but there was still no sign of Caroline.

"Bonnie!" Sheila called out to her only living heir, a young girl of 16 with curly black hair that had been pinned up in a pouffe who immediately ran over to her grandmother, another dancer following her.

"Yes Madame?" Bonnie stood a head shorter next to the girl with her, who remained quiet as they both listened to Sheila's worry over Caroline's absence.

"Monsieur Matthew told me that he saw you heading towards Caroline's dressing room only minutes ago, did you find her there?" Sheila hoped her granddaughter would be able to prevent another disaster from striking that morning.

Bonnie exchanged a quick silent glance with her friend who gently shook her head as if to say 'no' but this was not lost on Sheila.

"What is it? Bonnie... did something happen to Caroline?" She grasped her hands and held them, "Is she well?" Sheila knew something was wrong and this made her more determined to learn the truth.

"She is well Madame, when I went to her dressing room to call her, she told me that she would be here shortly..." Bonnie replied and was about to continue when suddenly a tall man with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes dressed in a white suit interrupted them.

"Madame Sheila, a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I am the person to blame for Mademoiselle Sorelli's absence, I was merely here to wish her luck for tonight's performance and did not realize that I was keeping her from rehearsals... Ah! Here she is, Mme. Sorelli, everyone has been worried sick about you. I was apologizing to Madame Bennett for delaying your arrival." The man gestured towards the approaching Caroline Sorelli who was dressed in her costume for the next act and glowing with happiness.

"I do apologize Madame Bennett." Caroline curtsied as she fidgeted nervously while avoiding her mysterious companion's intense gaze.

It had taken only a minute for Sheila to realize who this stranger was and when she did, it dawned on her that his explanation for Caroline's absence could only mean one thing.

"Ah Monsieur Salvatore, it is not a problem at all... we have a few more minutes before Caroline and the others are to go onstage so there is no harm done." Sheila smiled her first real smile just then, pleased to see that her lead ballerina had been victorious in choosing the perfect partner.

"If that is everything then I must take your leave ladies." Monsieur Salvatore said to them as he bowed down, "My brother is due to arrive shortly and I must be there with Monsieur Mikael to greet him and the others." He said.

"Is it true then?" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise before she could stop herself, "I meant to say... is it true that Monsieur Mikael is retiring?" She asked the charming man in front of her.

"I am afraid so Mademoiselle, but do not worry, he has chosen the best of the best successors to take over the position of managers. Until tonight then." Saying so, he bowed to the ladies and exited the stage.

A loud clang of the gong onstage alerted Sheila to signal her dancers to get ready, their cue to head out was next. Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand and took their positions in the front behind Caroline who looked slightly downcast after the departure of her companion.

"Did you see who that was?" Bonnie whispered to her friend as softly as she could, for there was only a few feet distance between them and Caroline.

"Who?" The quiet girl replied, "He does look familiar... I feel as if I have seen him before." She tried hard but could not recognize him.

"That was the Comte! Niklaus Salvatore. Surely you have heard of him?" Bonnie seemed surprised that her friend did not know the Comte.

Before the other girl could reply, the gong sounded once more and Sheila began to usher all of them onstage for the next act. Rebekah was calmer now and continued to sing the words to their closing song, "Think of Me."

"_Think of me, think of me foooondly!_

_When we have said good-byyye..._

_Remember me once in a while, _

_Please promise me you'll tryyyy!"_

As everyone standing behind her began to shake their heads or try to drown out her singing if it could be called that, the dancers began their routine. While the rehearsals were ongoing inside the Opera House, Comte Niklaus Salvatore had made his way to the entrance hall where he met an elderly man who stood in front of the open doors listening to the approaching noise of horse carriages.

"Comte Salvatore! What a pleasure! I did not know you had already arrived. Were you not coming with your brother?" The former manager seemed as cheerful as ever.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mikael. Yes that was the original plan but I decided to come a little ahead of schedule to wish everyone good luck." Niklaus replied as he shook hands with Monsieur Mikael. "Has the carriage arrived yet?"

"Just about. Ah yes there they are." Mikael pointed to the three young men who had just alighted from two separate carriages, one of them being Niklaus' younger brother.

The three men entered the opera house and were greeted by the Comte and Mikael. After the introductions were made, the five men returned to the grand hall for a glimpse of the rehearsals. Things appeared to be going smoothly when they arrived onstage and upon noticing who the guests were, Monsieur Lockwood held up his baton for a momentary pause.

"What is the meaning of this Maestro?!" Rebekah started to shout when the music stopped, not realizing why.

Mikael cleared his throat to announce his presence smiling at his star performer when she turned around and blushed upon seeing the men standing there.

"I sincerely apologize Mademoiselle, I was hoping to only interrupt you for a moment just to make the introductions." Mikael calmly explained to Rebekah as he gestured to his friends.

Bonnie, Caroline and the other dancers had also stopped their performance on seeing their manager's arrival. They were now waiting behind the curtains for the next cue. The girl who had been with Bonnie, suddenly grabbed her friend's hand as she noticed the guests.

"Bonnie! It's him!" She whispered trying not to be seen from behind the drapes.

"Who?" Bonnie asked her friend as she looked at the men standing with Mikael, the Comte and three others.

"Its Stefan! Stefan Salvatore." The girl answered as she continued to gaze at the tall silent man who stood beside Niklaus.

"The Comte's younger brother! You know him?" Bonnie asked her friend as she noticed how red she had become.

"You could say that. We were once childhood sweethearts." She replied, "We used to play together when my father had his house by the sea." She couldn't help but let her gaze linger over the man she once knew as a child, he had grown into a tall striking man with light brown hair that was hidden by his top hat concealing the rest of his face.

Sheila stepped forward and hushed the girls as she made her way towards Mikael and the others.

"Madame Bennett, Mademoiselle Guidicelli and everyone else present here... I have an announcement to make." Mikael addressed them all, "I am afraid that the rumors you have heard of my retirement are entirely true. Today is my last day at the Opera Populaire for I am to retire to the countryside in good old England!" He exclaimed amidst the sorrowful gasps that were simultaneously heard everywhere.

"Surely Monsieur you have many more years left to continue as our manager?" Sheila was sad to see him leave for Mikael was an old friend.

"I wish I did Madame, I still have many years to live but for health reasons my doctor has advised me to retire and rest. But do not fear, for I have two exceptional and deserving successors to take my place." He smiled as he gestured to the two men who stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce you to my sons, Elijah and Kol."

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when they heard that Mikael's sons were to be taking over the position of the managers. Rebekah bristled haughtily as she forced a smile.

"Good afternoon everyone... I am Elijah and this is my brother Kol. We are honored to be here as your new manager's and before we leave, allow me to introduce our patron, Vicomte Stefan Salvatore who has graciously accepted this position." Elijah paused as the Vicomte finally revealed himself when he removed his top hat and revealing his emerald green eyes to everyone standing there as they were all instantly amazed.

"I humbly apologize for delaying your rehearsals. Please do continue, I will return for the performance with my brother tonight." Stefan spoke softly as he gestured to Monsieur Lockwood to resume.

"Thank you Sir." Monsieur Lockwood bowed in the Vicomte's direction before clapping his hands together and signaled the orchestra for the music to begin.

Sheila led the Comte and Vicomte towards the other side of the stage through her dancers to the exit. Bonnie and her friend stood silently as the Vicomte passed by them without any notice to the quiet girl standing there.

"Its been so many years since we last met each other, he probably doesn't remember me." She softly said to Bonnie who simply held onto her friend's hand tightly.

"Come, let us continue with the rehearsal." Bonnie told her as they headed back onstage.

* * *

**Reviews? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with the second chapter of Timeless Love and a tiny message, i'm visiting family in NYC atm and i haven't had a breath of time to write and the whole of next week is looking packed so i don't know when i'll have time to write the next chapter, hopefully next week looks less hectic and i'll have time, but that means the 3rd chap will be up not anytime before the 31st. So hang in there readers! I'd like to thank my new family in the TVD thread and my readers, **cdaye8184, IDon'tHaveAName and Faestpack JW **for your feedback and reviews! Until the next update, hope you all enjoy this one! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything about TVD belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, the author and Andrew Lloyd Webber for his adaptation of the novel into film and plays, including 'Love Never Dies'.

* * *

As the rehearsals went on smoothly for several more minutes, Mikael and Sheila guided Elijah and Kol around the hall introducing them to everyone.

"The woman in the center is our prima donna Rebekah Guidicelli, and that man beside her who is playing the role of Hannibal is Matthew Piangi." Mikael pointed out as they walked around.

"Who is your conductor? He appears to be younger than us." Kol questioned his father.

"He is Monsieur Tyler Lockwood, a very talented musician and composer just as his father used to be. Like yourself and Monsieur Elijah, Tyler took over his father's position as the Opera conductor." Sheila explained.

"And over there in the center of our dancers is the lead ballerina, Caroline Sorelli." Mikael gestured to her.

"The black-haired beauty dancing there is very talented too." Kol grinned as he noticed Bonnie dancing near Caroline.

"That is my granddaughter Bonnie." Sheila spoke in a stern voice knowing her warning would get across to the new manager.

"Who is that exceptional beauty dancing beside your granddaughter?" Elijah had been awestruck by her beauty as soon as he had seen her.

The girl of course was Bonnie's friend, she was 18 years of age and slightly taller than Bonnie with skin as light as porcelain and chocolate brown eyes which matched her wavy brown hair that was set in a bun with two curls falling across her face. She danced gracefully as if she were dancing on water.

"She is Elena Saltzman, I consider her my own family as well." Sheila answered.

"Saltzman? Surely no relation to the famous German violinist Alaric Saltzman?" Elijah was surprised when he heard the name.

"Elena is his only daughter. When he passed away she came to live in the ballet dormitories and she has been with me since then." Sheila explained.

A loud shriek suddenly stopped the rehearsal again. Mikael hastened to Rebekah's side and gestured for his sons to follow.

"Is everything alright Mademoiselle?" Mikael asked the singer wondering what new tantrum she was planning.

"I will not! I repeat I will not sing! No no no... I repeat no!" Rebekah stomped her feet furiously as she shooed Matthew away.

"Surely Mademoiselle has everything she needs?" Kol came up on her other side and questioned the diva.

"No I do not! This rehearsal is taking far too long and I do not even have my dress ready for the third act. There is no way I will perform tonight. No! No! No! I will not!" Rebekah was firm.

"Come now Mademoiselle," Elijah smiled "I am sure there must be something we can do to change your mind?" He was an expert in flattery and knew how to handle Rebekah.

Seeing that his sons had the situation under control, Mikael bowed silently to Sheila before leaving the hall. The former manager was officially retired now.

"Nothing you can say or do will change my mind! I will not sing!" The prima donna was adamant.

"Perhaps if you could do us the pleasure of a private renedition? Yes? Just for your new managers." It was the one thing Elijah knew would work in their favor.

"Yes of course Mademoiselle Guidicelli, we would be honored to hear you sing for us." Kol spoke up knowing that his praise for her was important too.

For a second or two Rebekah continued to fume, she had already reached halfway towards the exit when she changed her mind.

"Maestro! Monsieur Lockwood!" Rebekah yelled at Tyler to signal him that she was ready to begin.

Glancing at Sheila who nodded to him, Tyler sighed deeply before cuing the performance once more. No one had noticed a shadow lurking near the rafters above them; moving silently and swiftly, a gloved hand began to unfasten several ropes at a time.

"_Think of me, think of me foooondly!_

_When we have said good-byyye..."_

Before Rebekah could sing another note there was a loud crash which was followed by several loud and surprised screams, the loudest being Rebekah's. Everyone was stunned when they glanced towards the stage and saw that one of the canvas backgrounds had fallen from above and had nearly landed on top of Rebekah if it had not been for Matthew who had jumped forward to push her away at the last minute.

"Dear god! What is this?" Kol exclaimed in shock as he surveyed the accident. "Are you all right Mademoiselle? Monsieur?"

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Bonnie whispered loud enough for everyone onstage to hear her which caused another round of softer screams.

In all the chaos no one had noticed a white envelope floating to the stage from the rafters, it was marked with a red skull seal. It was Sheila who noticed this and understood what had just happened, _He _was making his presence known.

"What is this nonsense about a Phantom?" Kol didn't believe anything that he was hearing.

"That's it! This was the final straw. I'm leaving! For good this time and don't try any tricks because I will not perform until this mess with the Phantom is fixed!" Rebekah stressed every syllable as loudly as she could and grasping Matthew's hand walked offstage before anyone could say anything to stop her.

"Oh no. It's not good. Not good at all." Tyler groaned as he realized that Rebekah was serious and would not perform tonight.

"Excuse me Monsieur's..." Sheila addressed Elijah and Kol as she approached them with the envelope in her hands, "I have a message for both of you... from the Opera Ghost."

"Not you too Madame!" Elijah looked at the elderly lady in surprise, "You all are obsessed with this... this... nonsense! There is no Opera Ghost or Phantom or Spirit! Clearly the canvas falling was an accident and we were lucky Mademoiselle Guidicelli was unharmed." He explained as he thought of the only logical explanation.

"If I may...?" Sheila held up the letter and continued to speak, reading the letter out loud to the new managers and everyone else who was present. "He welcomes you to his Opera House..." At this she was cut off by Kol.

"_His_ Opera House? Really now?" Kol chuckled shaking his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Sheila did not comment but resumed her reading, "And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use." She paused to see the two brother's exchange a glance but neither of them spoke, "And reminds you that his salary is due." Finishing the letter she folded it back inside the envelope.

"His salary? What do you mean Madame by his salary?" Elijah was confused now. "What could a ghost possibly want with money?" His tone had turned sarcastic by this time.

"Did your father not mention to you that he paid 20,000 francs a month?" Sheila posed the question to Elijah and Kol.

"Our father did not discuss his business with us until recently and I must say that he definitely never mentioned any Opera Ghost or any money given away to us." Kol was appalled to hear that his father had been paying off somebody who had the gall to assume the identity of the Opera Ghost.

"Surely it is not 20,000 francs?" Elijah held his gaze on the elderly lady hoping he would see a hint of truth in them.

"I'm sure Monsieur that with the Vicomte as your patron you will be able to arrange for more." Sheila told him.

"What of the performance tonight? We do not have our prima donna anymore!" Tyler spoke up once again.

"There is an understudy for Mademoiselle Guidicelli is there not?" Elijah asked the conductor looking hopeful.

"An understudy for Rebekah Guidicelli? There is no understudy for _the_ prima donna. No! The show will have to be canceled at this rate!" Tyler was more distraught than angry with the turn of events.

"Canceled? There is a full house! We cannot possibly refund a full house!" Kol was starting to get slightly angry.

"If I may make a suggestion Monsieur's... Elena can sing in place of Rebekah tonight." Sheila gestured to the wings where Bonnie and Caroline were talking in soft tones.

On hearing her name being spoken, Elena glanced from her place in the wings looking positively shocked.

"Me?" She looked at Bonnie first then to Caroline, both girls nodding to her in reassurance.

"Yes, come here my child..." Sheila beckoned Elena to her side. She stood nervously in front of Madame Bennett and her two new manager's who were staring at her in wonder. "Elena has been trained by the most gifted teacher Paris has ever known." She explained to Elijah and Kol who were not looking happy about this.

"Who is this teacher Madame Bennett speaks of?" Elijah turned to face Elena who blushed and bent her head slightly.

"I do not know his name Monsieur." Elena replied softly.

"Sing for them dear, show them what you have been taught." Sheila placed a hand on Elena's shoulders and led her to the center of the stage. "Go on." She nodded to Tyler who had returned to his post from where he had a perfect vantage point as the audience would.

Everyone waited with bated breaths as the young girl in front of them began to sing the song that they had been hearing since morning, but none of them could believe that it was the very song which Rebekah had been performing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we have said goodbye..."_

Elena paused for a second and glancing behind she saw that Sheila, Bonnie and Caroline were smiling encouragingly, before mustering up the courage to continue. She was going to prove that her teacher had indeed taught her well. She wanted _him_ to hear her sing.

"_Remember me once in a while__  
__Please promise me, you'll try..."_

All the dancers and opera workers suddenly stopped what they were doing as they listened, enchanted to hear such a melodious voice; Matthew had returned from Rebekah's dressing room and stood transfixed backstage as he listened.

"_Then you'll find that once again you long__  
__To take your heart back and be free__  
__If you'll ever find a moment__  
__Spare a thought for me."_

As Elena grew more confident so did Elijah and Kol's decision to replace her as the lead singer for their performance tonight. The rest of the song was continued as Elena transformed into an opera singer, dressed in a white ballgown, her hair left open and decorated with tiny silver flowers, making her first debut in front of a full house audience who were equally enchanted by the new melodious voice.

"_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me..._

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been..."

Elena felt as if she was in a dream and couldn't believe that her wish had come true. As she continued to sing her thoughts strayed to her father and the teacher she had trained with all these years.

"_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind..."_

From the wings Bonnie and Caroline were beaming with happiness as they saw Elena sing and continue to mystify everyone in the Opera Hall. Sheila who was standing with the girls noticed Elijah and Kol looking positively pleased with their choice to let Elena sing tonight.

_"Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of those things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you..."_

As she sung, from the very depths of the Opera underground, there came a silhouette of a man who stood in the shadows listening to Elena's voice with pride. Hearing the rounds of applause from everyone seated in the hall Elena finally believed that this performance wasn't a dream and had really occurred.

There was someone else who was watching Elena with undivided attention; it had taken him a little time to recognize her but as soon as he did, Stefan knew in his heart that this girl singing onstage was Elena Saltzman, his childhood sweetheart from many years ago.

_"Can it be? Can it be Elena?_  
_Bravo..."_

He couldn't keep his excitement on seeing her again after what felt like another lifetime. Stefan needed to meet her, talk to her and so he stood up from his seat in Box Five and applauding Elena's performance he immediately hastened towards the backstage.

_"Long ago, it seems so long ago_  
_How young and innocent we were_  
_She may not remember me_  
_But I remember her..."_

Stefan made his way past the crowd of people who were listening to the performance and hummed a few lines as he quickened his pace, passing the staircase by the lobby entrance. Back onstage, Elena hadn't noticed Stefan and let herself free as she reached the song's climax.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_  
_They have their seasons, so do we_  
_But please promise me that sometimes_  
_You will think... of me..."_

Greeted not only with a standing ovation from everyone in the audience, Elena was also showered with flowers that some audience members threw onstage as they cheered her on. Unable to say anything, Elena merely smiled brightly as she inwardly felt the relief flood through her; her first performance had been spectacular. She noticed from the corner of her eye that the new manager's Elijah and Kol were shaking hands with each other and applauding her as they bowed down to their new prima donna. Glancing to her right Elena saw Sheila wipe away a tear as she too smiled at the new star of the Opera, while Bonnie and Caroline were hugging each other and congratulating Elena. Her last act was to curtsy in front of the audience as she let the curtains fall, which signalled the end of the night's successful performance.

* * *

**So... reviews? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I apologize for such a long delay, I've been caught up with my other writing stuff and I had to update my other ff too! But i'm here, so I'd like to say 'Thank You!' to my reviewers - **4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey and Cdaye8184** for their lovely feedback! Just want to mention some things in the author's note! **

**A/N: **Character ages** - Elena (18), Bonnie (16), Stefan (22), Caroline (24), Niklaus (30), Rebekah (26), Matthew (26), Elijah (32), Kol (30), Tyler (32), Mikael (48-50), Sheila (60). If you're wondering about Damon's age, I'll reveal it in the story soon! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything about TVD belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, the author and Andrew Lloyd Webber for his adaptation of the novel into film and plays.

* * *

As soon as the curtain dropped, Elena was immediately ushered away from the growing crowd of her fellow performers and ballet dancers by Sheila who was determined to give the girl a few minutes of privacy. Bonnie noticed that her grandmother seemed to be guiding Elena past everyone else towards her dressing room.

"Where has Elena disappeared to so suddenly?" Bonnie heard Caroline ask her as they headed backstage weaving past the crowds of the staff - stage managers, scene-shifters, light technicians and others who were all cheering for Elena.

"My grandmother must have taken her to the dressing rooms. Come, we must go there quickly before the crowd thickens." Bonnie replied as she took Caroline's hand and allowed the older woman to lead the way.

As the two of them neared Elena's dressing room, it was clear that she had not yet arrived there for the door was still locked. They were suddenly separated when Caroline bumped into Comte Salvatore who held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a single red rose in the other. Seeing that Caroline was occupied, Bonnie quietly slipped away and headed in the opposite direction in search of Elena.

"Mademoiselle Sorelli, a charming performance by the young Elena Saltzman tonight was truly a wonderful surprise to us all." Niklaus commented as he presented the rose to Caroline and kissed her free hand.

"Thank you Monsieur Salvatore, I did not expect to see you backstage at this time. Are you not attending the dinner tonight?" Caroline asked him, for she hadn't thought they would meet just then, the plan being to meet later that night during the dinner party.

"Ah yes, I will be in attendance of course. You will forgive my sudden interruption here, I was merely accompanying my brother Stefan to meet the lovely Elena; he is very keen on making her acquaintance." Niklaus gestured to his brother the Vicomte who was holding another bouquet of flowers.

"I see! Well I am afraid that the door to Elena's dressing room is still locked which means that she has not returned yet." Caroline told the brothers as she noticed Bonnie's absence as well, "I am sure she is on her way and will be here in a few minutes."

She paused when she saw Niklaus whisper something to Stefan who nodded quietly and took the bouquet of flowers from his brother.

"Until she returns Stefan will wait here and if it is not any trouble Mademoiselle, may I ask you to accompany me for a few moments, we shall meet Elena soon." Niklaus told Caroline as he held out his arm for her.

Caroline blushed and accepted his arm, curtsying politely to Stefan before being led away to her dressing room no doubt. Stefan happily leaned against the wall next to Elena's door as he waited for her to return to her dressing room.

In the midst of everything happening backstage, Elena had been guided to a small chamber which was located a few storeys beneath the Opera Hall by Sheila who smiled without saying anything and kissed the girl's forehead before leaving Elena alone. Sighing to herself, Elena closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she let the feeling of her exhilerating performance sink in.

"Oh papa, how I miss you." Elena whispered softly wrapping her arms around herself feeling a slight drop in temperature even though the window was locked.

She opened her eyes and turned towards the tiny altar that had been built when she had arrived there all those years ago. Kneeling down on her knees, Elena picked up a flint to light one of the candles.

"Tonight I sang for you papa. Only for you and the Angel of Music." She said as she lit the candle, remembering how she had felt the passion of the song overwhelming her onstage.

The altar was really just a table atop which several candles stood and in the center was a small photo frame; one of the few possessions Elena owned of her father. She gently traced her father's name that was etched in red ink _'Alaric Saltzman'_ with a sad smile forming across her lips.

"_Brava, brava bravissima" _The singing voice of a man suddenly alerted Elena and without glancing around she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Angel..." The name had barely left her lips when she heard another voice calling out her name from somewhere behind her.

"Elena! Are you here Elena?" It was Bonnie. Her friend knew that Elena would be here and had come in search of her.

Turning around slightly, Elena smiled when she saw Bonnie coming down the staircase and was pleasantly surprised when the younger girl hugged her tight.

"Oh Elena! You were perfect tonight! Everyone loved you." Bonnie exclaimed brightly as she continued praising her friend, "If only I could sing as well as you. Tell me your secret won't you? Who is your great tutor?"

"Bonnie." Elena took hold of her friend's hand in hers before speaking again, "Do you remember when your grandmother brought me here to live? I was only 7 then and a few weeks after I had been staying with her, I found this place. Whenever I would come down here alone to light a candle for papa, a voice... from above would sing, and in my dreams he was always there." A smile began to grow as Elena told her story, "You see, when papa lay dying he told me that I would be protected by an angel who would always watch over me."

"An angel?" Bonnie couldn't help speak up when she heard Elena say that.

"An angel of music." Elena explained, hoping that Bonnie would understand what she was trying to tell her.

"Elena... do you believe? Do you think that it is your father's spirit teaching you?" Bonnie asked her friend, sounding as if she were undecided on the matter herself.

"Who else could it be Bonnie?" She noticed the doubt cross her friend's face and did not feel upset that Bonnie was unsure.

Elena decided that a small song could help Bonnie realize the truth that she herself believed was real. That her father was still here with her, teaching and guiding her each day.

"_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear..._

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here..."_

She stood up and looked outside the window where the moon was shining brightly in the sky, Elena smiled as she remembered a memory from many years ago when she used to sit by the windowsill in her father's room on his lap as he used to sing lullabies for her.

"_Here in this room,_

_He calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside hiding..."_

A distant memory, as if from another lifetime, when Alaric would take his daughter in his arms and pick her up, dancing and twirling around the house with him smiling brightly as he heard Elena's laughter like wind-chimes tinkling in the breeze.

"_Somehow I know_

_He's always with me,_

_He, the unseen genius..."_

And then, one of the last memories Elena could recall of her father was when she had run to him and hugged him tightly, not willing to let go of him.

Bonnie took hold of her friend by the arm, breaking Elena's chain of memories about her father. She tried to talk to her about how this sounded. Bonnie knew all too well that Elena had lost her father at a very young age and would feel as if he were still with her even though it wasn't possible.

"Elena, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true, you know that." She began to lead her friend away from the chamber and head back upstairs where everyone was waiting for them to return. "You sound as if you're talking in riddles and this isn't like you."

They had reached the corridors now which were unsurprisingly deserted; everyone must have retired to bed or headed for the dinner party. Just then Elena felt a cold breeze blow past her side that was away from Bonnie and knew that _he _was here.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory,_

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel."_

Elena turned to look at Bonnie hoping that she could feel his presence too. She had to tell her that he was here around them. A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly Elena felt scared; if she was the only one who could feel such a strong presence what did it mean?

"He's even with me now, Bonnie. All around me. I can feel him in my bones." Elena whispered as she started to loosen her hold from her friend's hand.

Bonnie looked at Elena with worry crossing her features; this was nothing like she had ever seen before. Elena seemed changed somehow and she didn't know how to be there for her at the moment, but Bonnie knew that she would stay by Elena's side for as long as she could.

"Your hands are cold. And your face, Elena, it's white." Bonnie told her as she grabbed Elena's hand in hers again.

"It frightens me." Elena confessed at last; this feeling was not new to her, it was exactly how she had felt during the performance, an overwhelming passionate ecstasy taking a hold of her.

"Don't be frightened, I'm right here." Bonnie gave Elena another hug and then began to walk with her back to Elena's dressing room.

In a few moments the two girls had arrived near the dancers dressing rooms and noticed the long line of important people who were patiently waiting for Elena; Sheila, Matthew, the new managers Elijah and Kol, Caroline with the Niklaus and a pleasant surprise in the form of Mikael, but there was no sign of Stefan. Upon seeing the former manager, Elena couldn't help but push all other thoughts from her mind at that moment; she smiled brightly as she approached her family and graciously accepted all the flowers they had each brought for her.

"Elena my child! It was truly a blessing to see you onstage tonight." Mikael exclaimed as he gave his star performer a gentle hug. "You were simply outstanding dear and I am glad that I did not miss your performance." He seemed happy to be back in the Opera with his old friends and colleagues.

"Thank you father, I am glad you came!" Elena smiled as she kissed his cheek, Mikael had always been like a second father to her and she was delighted to see him tonight. "I thought you would not make it, what of your train to England?" She asked him, noticing that Sheila was unlocking her door just then.

"Ah yes, well as it so happens my train was canceled in the evening; there has been another outbreak of smallpox in London amongst other cities and so I have decided not to retire to the countryside, I will remain here in magnifique Paris. We are quite safe here." Mikael explained, "I believe that it was a sign for me to cancel my trip, for I would have missed seeing the Opera's new _prima donna assoluta_ in her excellency. And it so happens that Elijah reminded me of tonight's dinner party which has been thrown in my honor, I could hardly miss out on my own farewell dinner." He laughed as he offered his hand to Elena and led her inside.

Elijah and Kol followed them inside the room but only stayed for a few minutes to congratulate Elena on her performance before leaving to meet several other patrons and friends, as new managers it was their duty to be impeccable tonight and after kissing Elena's hand the two brothers headed outside. Matthew too had to rush quickly for he had sneaked away from Rebekah minutes ago and was supposed to escort her to the dining hall.

"I will see you shortly Elena, I just wanted to say that you were awe-inspiring tonight!" Matthew told her as he gave her a hug, he had always considered Elena a sister and was genuinely happy for her newfound success.

"Thank you Matthew." Elena smiled knowing that even though she and Rebekah were not always on good terms, she still could rely on Matthew.

Sheila and Bonnie had to excuse themselves just then, one of Rebekah's maidservants had arrived to inform Sheila that there was another mishap with her mistress' gowns. After they had left, only Mikael, Caroline and Niklaus remained. Elena was deep in conversation with Caroline, her room was now filled with dozens of flower bouquets everywhere; on the tables, by her dresser, on the floor. She had just set down another bunch or orchids when suddenly Mikael beckoned to her.

"Elena, I think its time you were officially introduced to my closest friend, Comte Niklaus Salvatore. He has been singing praises about you all night child!" Mikael clapped his hand on Niklaus' back.

"It is truly an honor to finally make your acquaintance Mademoiselle Elena." Niklaus smiled as he kissed Elena's hand, "I have to confess that you are even more beautiful than my brother claimed. In all honesty it is Stefan who has been talking about you since your grand performance earlier tonight." He paused when he noticed a blush creeping up Elena's cheek.

"Where has your brother gotten to Nick?" Mikael asked him just then, for he too had realized that the Vicomte had not joined them.

"I am sure he is around, after all, he was delighted to have a chance to meet Elena. Perhaps he has been detained by some of our friends." Niklaus smiled as he glanced at Caroline. "I think we should go and look for him Mikael. Mademoiselle Sorelli will you join us?"

"Of course. Anything to help. Elena, why don't you get ready in the meantime? Madame Bennett told me that dinner will begin shortly." Caroline squeezed Elena's hand and hugged her friend one last time before leaving the room with Niklaus and Mikael.

As soon as the room emptied, Elena sat down in front of her dresser and was about to fix her hair when the door re-opened and Sheila entered once more.

"You did well my dear." Crossing over to the table, Sheila picked up a bright red rose that no one had noticed until then and handed it to Elena. "He is pleased with you."

The black ribbon tied to the stem was enough for her to understand that Sheila was talking about her teacher, the Angel of Music.

"There was this as well." Sheila continued as she handed Elena a note that had a broken seal.

When the older lady noticed that Elena wasn't opening the note, Sheila decided to tell her what was written.

"He says that you have permission to attend the dinner tonight, only because Mikael is like a father to you and it is taking place within the Opera itself. If this party were to be held elsewhere then..." Sheila drifted off when she noticed that Elena seemed to have slipped into a daze.

Elena had been staring at the rose all this time and fingered the ribbon, wondering whether this mysterious figure was really her father or not. The click of her door closing made Elena realize that Sheila had left. Still holding the rose close to her, Elena sat down once more and closed her eyes, a sudden hesitance rising within about attending the dinner party. She had almost decided to not attend when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elena called out absent-mindedly not realizing that she was supposed to be getting ready, she didn't look up from the rose until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her

"Mademoiselle Saltzman, it is I, the Vicomte – Stefan Salvatore at your service." He bowed down in greeting.

Elena turned around and was surprised to see Stefan standing in front of her holding the largest bouquet she had seen all night. He was smiling brightly.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed, she hadn't expected to see him. "You're here." It seemed so surreal to see him there, they hadn't met in so many years and now here they were.

He crossed over to where she stood and kissed her hand before handing her the bouquet of white lilies.

"Elena, it has been too long." Stefan finally spoke up, as he gazed at her, "Do you remember how we used to spend our childhood days together playing in the house your father owned by the sea?" He asked her.

"Of course I do! How can I ever forget those precious days?" Elena beamed as she realized that Stefan remembered everything and hadn't forgotten her.

"You were my Little Lotte who loved to sing and dance. Have picnics in the attic and eat chocolates from your father's desk everyday." Stefan recalled their earlier memories together.

"No – what I love best, Lotte said,

Is when I'm asleep in my bed

_And the angel of music sings songs in my head!_" Elena sang the last line, remembering the words to a song that they had come up with together.

"Elena, you sang like an angel tonight!" Stefan exclaimed as he held her hands in his, "It was magical to see you onstage."

"Papa had said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, papa is dead Stefan and I have been visited by the angel." Elena explained, wondering again if Stefan would believe her or not.

"Oh no doubt Elena. I know that you have. Come, I waited until you were alone before meeting you. I shall be your escort to the dinner. We must go." Stefan stood and held out his hand.

She had already stood up and was about to offer her hand to Stefan when the cold breeze suddenly touched her again and a voice whispered in her ear.

"_Elena..._" It was the same voice she had heard singing softly earlier before Bonnie's arrival.

Glancing behind, Elena saw that the room was empty save for herself and Stefan, but that voice had sounded close to her, as if someone were standing behind her shoulder. There was nothing but her floor length mirror which showed her reflection.

"Elena, is everything all right?" Stefan's hand touched hers, his tone concerned.

"Yes, yes of course. I just realized... I have not changed yet. This gown is much too heavy for the dinner. Why don't you go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." Elena said to him.

"Oh that is no problem. I will wait for you outside and then we can go together."

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with Stefan, Elena merely smiled in agreement and walked him to the door. Once she had promised to be only a few minutes, she turned around and after being sure that she was truly alone, Elena lifted a lighter dress – one that was pale and took it to the partition behind which she changed. A few minutes later she had removed her hair accessories and tied it up in a curly chignon, Elena opened the tiny jewelry box that lay hidden inside a drawer in the dresser. From it, she removed a tiny gold necklace with a heart shaped locket bearing the initials E.S on them.

"Papa..." Elena whispered as a tear fell from her eyes. She hadn't realized when they had begun to water.

The locket was a gift from her mother made specially for her when she was born and Alaric had kept it with him when he used to leave Elena with their caretaker Madame Valerius if he traveled to cities far away for several days. She quickly clipped it on and brushing the tears away, Elena glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled a little.

"I miss you." She said out loud, talking about Alaric thinking that he could hear her. After touching the locket one last time she headed out to meet Stefan.

"All set?" Stefan asked her when she had stepped out of the dressing room, not catching the flash of sadness that was starting to leave her.

"Yes I'm ready." Elena smiled again and took hold of Stefan's outstretched arm as they began to walk towards the staircase that would lead them to one of the great halls where the party was being held.

Neither Elena nor Stefan realized that as they walked together arm-in-arm, they were not completely alone in the corridor. Standing in the shadows behind a wall next to Elena's dressing room was the figure of a man dressed in full black who was staring at the couple. Barely seconds later, Elena's laughter rang out as she and her companion disappeared down the staircase. If she had glanced back one last time she would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary for the mysterious figure had vanished so suddenly that it appeared as if the shadowy darkness had swallowed him.

* * *

**Reviews? ^_^ P.S - I don't know why but the 'wesley' in 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey keeps getting a space! sorry!**

**A/N: Just wanted to quickly mention that because Mikael is younger than Sheila and less likely to have been a bit strict, he and Elena formed kind of a father-daughter rel'ship over the years when she was growing up. **

**A/N 2: Now for the bad news, I wish there was another way around this but things have suddenly become so busy for me that its hard to balance 2 ff's, my blog which is practically on hiatus since forever, my novels and more writing! I have to take a small, temporary hiatus from my fanfiction writing. I do apologize for this, because I love writing fanfictions and specially ones about my fav TV shows... I don't know when i'll return, but mostly i think it'll be around December! Hope everyone sticks around because Damon will make his first real appearance soon! Thank you once again for reviewing! **


End file.
